Regret
by fakhrifird
Summary: Arima Kousei, seorang murid pindahan. Memasuki ruangan kelas yang berisi teman teman barunya. "Kursi di sebelah sana kosong kan? Di sebelah gadis itu. Dia cantik. Tapi.."


Regret

Kedua alat berjalanku kini terasa begitu lemas. Beribu ribu perasaan menyesal ini menimpa diriku ini.

"Hey, bukan kah ini terlalu cepat ? Tunggu tunggu !" Hati kecil ku ini berusaha berteriak sekuat mungkin namun mulut ini tak mau membantu. Mana mungkin gadis berambut pirang itu mendengarkannya. Ku berusaha berlari mengejarnya. Namun mobil itu telah membawa gadis berambut pirang yang sedikit bergelombang itu pergi jauh.

"Kenapa tak kukatakan saja perasaan ini sejak awal ?"

Hari hari berlalu seperti biasa, tak ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan di sekolah. Meski harus melakukan sedikit kebohongan. Sampai berapa lama aku menyembunyikan sifatku. Orang orang melihatku seperti orang yang mudah bergaul. Padahal sebenarnya aku pemalu, aku agak susah untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain. Bahkan berkenalan pun, aku harus membiarkan orang lain menyapaku duluan. Dan statusku sekarang tak lebih dari seorang murid pindahan. Hal hal yang ku ceritakan barusan itu di sekolah lama ku.

Ini hari pertamaku di sekolah baruku. Aku belum menemukan kesan menarik saat itu. Kesan menarik saat pertama melangkahkan kaki di gerbang sekolah baru ? Haha, seperti apa ya kira kira. Aku tak begitu tertarik dengan perempuan. Maksudku, aku tak begitu tertarik dengan problematika remaja yang disebut dengan pacaran. Bagiku perempuan itu sama saja. Mereka rese menurutku. Mungkin aku belum dewasa ya, Hahaha.

Begitu sampai di kelas aku melihat beberapa kursi yang masih kosong. Tapi kupikir sebelah sana tempat yang bagus. Di kiri belakang paling ujung. Tidak, itu sudah ada yang duduk disana. Mungkin sebelahnya.

"Hai, Aku Miyazono Kaori." Suara lembut yang merambat masuk ke telinga ku. Sepertinya ini suara gadis.

"Aku Arima Kousei." Balasku. Aku tak sempat menoleh. Aku telah menjatuhkan buku-buku ku. Ku harus membereskannya. Mungkin dia seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kiriku.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Arima-kun!" Balasnya lagi.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Kaori !" Ku menoleh kearah asal suara itu sambil memasang memasang senyum, entah apakah ini senyum asli atau senyum palsu tapi ini biasa ku gunakan untuk berkenalan.

Dia membalas senyumanku, Senyumnya… Sejuk! Kupikir dia cantik. Memang cantik sih tapi berdasarkan realita perempuan yang orang lain bilang cantik hanya mau bergaul dengan laki laki yang orang lain bilang tamfan. Aku tak merasa demikian. Pasti dia hanya ingin tahu namaku. Perempuan ini pasti sama dengan yang lainnya.

"Kupikir kita bisa lebih akrab!" Balasnya sambil memasang senyuman

Lagi lagi senyum itu! Sial.

"Kupikir juga begitu, Haha" Balasku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hal hal apa yang kau sukai ?"

"Ng, Aku suka game, bermain musik, menonton anime dan apalagi ya ?" Kecoplosan! Aku akan dibully karena suka hal hal berbau anime. Kecuali jika dia juga suka sih.

"Wow, Aku juga suka bermain musik. Whoa ? kau suka anime juga ?!"

'Kau suka anime juga' katanya ? Jika ia berkata begitu berarti aku menemukan teman yang memiliki kesukaan yang sama. Yeah aku beruntung !

Tak terasa sudah hampir 10 menit kita mengobrol berdua. Hingga akhirnya bel upacara. Kupikir aku menikmati obrolan barusan. 10 menit ku habiskan dengan mengobrol dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiri belakang paling ujung dan aku duduk di sebelah kanannya. Rasanya dia berbeda dengan gadis lain. Dia tampak seperti orang yang menyenangkan. Apakah aku akan nyaman disini ?

Hampir 2 bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Aku sudah kenal dengan semua teman sekelasku. Terutama dengan gadis di sebelah kiriku. Setelah 2 bulan berkenalan lebih dekat ternyata gadis di sebelah kiri ku tak disukai para cewek dikelas. Dia mudah bergaul. Sehingga para cewek mengatakan bahwa dia murahan. Mungkin itu jadi alasan kenapa dia dekat denganku. Kupikir aku menyukainya! Dia cewek pertama yang aku suka. Dia berbeda.

Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat.

"Mau ke kantin ?" Ajakku.

"Membeli sesuatu yang bisa kita makan atau apapum?" lanjutku.

"Hmm. Bolehh." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Kami berjalan berdua menuju kantin, entah mengapa tapi kali ini jantungku berdebar. Padahal setiap hari dia disebelahku. Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku ini ? Bodoh! Aku pasti ditolak. Tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Ng, Kaori.." panggilku gugup.

"Aku.."

"Kau ?"

Ayolaah ucapkan 'Aku suka kepadamu'

"Aku.."

Perasaanku tegang sekali. Keringat dingin rasanya mulai mengalir.

"Aku ingin beli yoghurt, bagaimana denganmu ?"

Bodohnya aku ! Rasanya kali ini aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku dengat lututku sendiri. Entah bagaimana caranya itu. Idiot idiot! Kalau aku memberitahunya aku akan ditolak. Dia akan menjauh. Sekarang ditubuhku serasa ada 2 pihak yang sedang berselisih antara ingin menyatakan perasaan atau memendam perasaan.

"Apa ya ? Hmm, Sudah kuduga mungkin jus atau perasan jeruk nipis."

"Ohh begitu ya."

Aku belum menyerah untuk kali ini untuk selanjutnya aku harus membulatkan tekad!

Hari hari berlalu, rasanya kali ini memang harus ku nyatakan perasaanku! Tapi bagaimana ya ? Apa harus mengajaknya ke kantin lagi dan di perjalanan ku nyatakan perasaanku. Atau begitu ku sampai kantin aku meneraktirnya sambil berkata 'Ini sebagai tanda bahwa aku menyukaimu'. Tidak tidak itu terlalu bodoh kupikir. Atau saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi ? Entahlah.

Kali ini aku menunggu kedatangannya. Detik demi detik berlalu. Aku menunggunya serasa sudah berjam jam. Kemana dia ? biasanya dia datang agak pagi. Mungkin kali ini dia datang terlambat. Hingga akhirnya bel tanda masuk dan pelajaran akan dimulai pun berbunyi.

"Miyazono Kaori izin keluar kota untuk hari ini. Orang tuanya sudah menghubungi saya." Ucap wali kelas.

Keluar kota ? Untuk apa ? Ahh aku terlalu posesif dia memiliki kehidupan yang tak bisa aku ikut campuri. Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi untuk apa aku posesif ? Aku bukan pacarnya.

Detik demi detik, menit ke menit hingga jam terasa sangat lama. Tanpanya aku jadi tak bersemangat. Huh, Tak ada yang mengajakku mengobrol di pagi hari. Hanya sehari takkan lama.

Besoknya,

"Hai !" Sapaku. Seperti biasa dia datang lebih pagi dariku.

"Kemarin kau pergi kemana?" Tanyaku

"Ada urusan keluarga di luar kota, Aku harus menghadirinya."

"Ohh begitu ya," balasku..

"Ohh iya, kau sudah nonton Owari no seraph episode terbaru ?" Tanyanya.

"tentu saja ! Yuu akhirnya siuman dari koma nya !"

"Hehe, iya. "

"Bagaimana dengan Ore monogatari ? sudah nonton episode terbaru ?"

"Aku belum nonton, kemarin belum sempat melanjutkannya. No spoiler yahh" Kataku sambil menggoyangkan tangan tanda tak mau diberi spoiler.

"Yah.."

"Kaori !" Belum selesai dia bicara, aku langsung memotongnya. Kurasa ini saat yang tepat. Tapi rasa bimbang ini menghantuiku terus menerus. Kalau ku ditolak. Semua berakhir…

"Ng ?"

"Aku mau bicara serius!" Ujarku dengan egoisnya.

"Soal apa ?"

"Mau kah kau menjadi.."

Inilah saatnya ! Aku pasti bisa!

"Pengiring permainan pianoku?"

! #$%^&*(!

Kenapaaa ?! Aku memang bodoh, payah, pengecut, lelaki macam apa aku ini..

"Aku tidak yakin.." balasnya..

"Hmm, sudah kuduga begitu ya.." kali ini aku lebih memilih memaksa menghentikan obrolan kita dengan cara yang halus. Namun beruntung, Guru telah datang. Sehingga obrolan kita berhenti dengan alasan lain.

Kali ini ku berjalan ke kantin sendirian. Gadis itu sudah beranjak duluan entah kemana. Agak aneh mengapa dia pergi duluan. Tadinya aku ingin membuntutinya tapi dia begitu cepat menghilang. Aku merasa dia agak berubah akhir akhir ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya ya ?

"Kau suka dia ya, Kousei ?"

"Ng? Oh ternyata kau." Dia adalah Asada Shino. Seorang teman sekelasku. Bagiku dia juga berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. DIa baik. Para cewek suka bergosip di kelas. Tapi dia tidak ikut ikutan dalam hal begituan. Dia baik juga.

"Nggak." Balasku.

"Gausah bohong laah. Aku memperhatikanmu. Selama Kaori tidak ada di sebelahmu kau tampak berbeda." Ucapnya.

"Masa sih ?"

"Ah, aku sudah tau kok. Tak akan ku beritahu siapapun kok."

"Haaah, iya kau benar." Balasku malu, kupikir sudah tak ada gunanya menyembunyikannya. Semoga gadis ini tak mengingkari janjinya.

"Hmm, Sudah kuduga."

"Temani aku ke kantin, aku ingin bercerita."

"Hmm, sudah kuduga. Baiklah."

Kali ini posisinya di gantikan oleh Asada. Aneh padahal aku selalu bersamanya. Tapi mereka tak mengira aku pacaran. Hmm.

"Apa kau merasa Kaori sedikit aneh baru baru ini ?" Tanyaku

"Entahlah. Aku tak begitu dekat dengannya."

"Dia memang gadis yang kesepian ya ?"

"Ya begitulah, para cewek membencinya. Yah salah satu orang yang terdekat baginya adalah kau."

"Hmm, sudah kuduga."

"Kupikir kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu."

"Aku telah mencobanya."

"Serius? Apa jawabannya!?" Ucapnya dengan antusias.

"Tidak, aku gagal."

"Kau ditolak ?"

"Aku gagal mengucapkannya, Aku tak punya keberanian."

"Ohh, haha. Menyatakan perasaan bisa lewat apapun. Telfon kan bisa atau kau bisa memberinya surat."

"Oh iya kenapa ga kepikiran ya ?"

Setelah bercerita dengan Asada akhirnya ku memutuskan untuk membuat surat yang berisi perasaanku padanya.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang." Tidak lain, itu adalah suara ibu.

Aku berlari ke kamar dengan terburu buru.

"Hei ada apa ? Tumben kau langsung berlari ke kamar."

"Tidak ada apa apa,kok."

Aku langsung menyiapkan pena dan secarik kertas untuk menulis.

" _Hai, Kaori_

 _Ingat ketika kita pertama bertemu ? Kau menyapaku duluan. Aku agak canggung. Kupikir kau sama seperti gadis lain. Ternyata kau berbeda! Kau memiliki sesuatu berbeda dari gadis lain yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Kupikir aku menyukaimu. Ingat ketika kita berjalan berdua ke kantin ? Saat itu aku ingin menyatakan ini padamu tapi aku tak punya keberanian. Aku tau sebenarnya aku tidak sempurna. Aku tau kau tak akan menyukaiku. Cowok jelek dan payah seperti ku tak pantas berada disisimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau semua ini. Maaf jadi menambah isi tempat sampahmu dengan kertas ini"_

Akhirnya selesai. Akan ku berikan besok saat pulang sekolah.

Besoknya, aku melakukan hal hal seperti biasa. Memasuki ruangan kelas dan disebelah tempat dudukku sudah ada seseorang yang kusuka. Seperti biasa kami mengobrol sambil menunggu bel berbunyi.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku harus menemui Asada.

"Asada!"

"Oh, Hai, Kousei!"

"Aku sudah membuat surat."

"Baguslah, Kapan kau memberikannya?"

"Nanti sepulang sekolah. Kalau di kelas.. Sepertinya tidak cocok, ditaman sekolah mungkin?"

"Ide bagus!"

Setelah mengobrol dengan Asada. Aku memutuskan kembali ke kelas.

Di belokan dekat kelasku. Terlihat Kaori sedang berbincang sesuatu dengan wali kelas. Aku ingin menguping. Ahh terlalu jauh dari sini, tak terdengar. Mereka membicarakan apa ya? Oops, mereka berjalan ke arah sini, aku harus pergi. Aku pun pergi ke kelas lewat jalur lain.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap pulang. Begitu juga Kaori dan aku. Dia langsung beranjak pergi dari kelas sementara aku masih berkemas. Oh iya aku baru ingat! Aku harus memberikan surat itu. Sialan, dimana tadi ku menyimpannya? Ku keluarkan semua isi dalam tasku yang sudah ku bereskan tadi. Sambil mencari sepucuk surat yang kutulis semalam, tak sengaja ku mendengar gosip gosip dari para cewek. Ahh, akhirnya kumenemukannya.

"Akhirnya si Kaori pindah sekolah juga hari ini."

"Hahaha, senang rasanya dia pindah"

"Haha, Iya.."

Pindah katanya? Pindah? Dia mau pindah? Aku pun langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia pindah. Tidak. Itu cuma gosip tak perlu khawatir. Tapi kenapa kali ini aku begitu cemas. Aku berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai di gerbang sekolah. Tidak, itu dia! Dia sedang berpamitan dengan wali kelas. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Ya! Dia bersedih! Dari posisiku sekarang masih agak jauh. Kenapa aku tak berteriak? Aku takut? Aku sudah mencobanya! Susah sekalI!

"KAORI!" Akhirnya ku berteriak. Namun dia terlanjur masuk ke dalam mobil. Apa dia tak mendengarkan ku ?

Terlihat disana ibu wali kelas sedang melambaikan tangannya. Menandakan sebuah perpisahan.

Kedua alat berjalanku kini terasa begitu lemas. Beribu ribu perasaan menyesal ini menimpa diriku ini.

"Hey, bukan kah ini terlalu cepat ? Tunggu tunggu !" Hati kecil ku ini berusaha berteriak sekuat mungkin namun mulut ini tak mau membantu. Mana mungkin gadis berambut pirang itu mendengarkannya. Ku berusaha berlari mengejarnya. Namun mobil itu telah membawa gadis berambut pirang yang sedikit bergelombang itu pergi jauh.

"Kenapa tak kukatakan saja perasaan ini sejak awal ?"

Aku menyesal! Bertumpu pada kedua lututku. Surat yang berada di tanganku kini ku remas. Dia pergi begitu saja. Tanpa berpamitan padaku. Hatiku sakit. Jadi ini yang namanya sakit hati? Tak ada luka namun rasanya ngilu. Penyesalan yang berubah menjadi air mata, Senyumanmu di hari itu kini tinggal kenangan. Sial.

"Arima Kousei ?" Panggil wali kelas.

"Kaori menitipkan ini untukmu." Sambil memberikan sepucuk surat.

Ku buka surat ini.

" _Pertama kali ku melihatmu, aku pikir "Ku merasa sepertinya ku kan jatuh cinta dengan orang ini." Aku ingin tahu kenapa… aku tak tahu….Sejak itu setiap hari jadi menyenangkan dan kemudian, sama menyakitkannya. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik. Apa yang akan ku katakan padamu? Aku tak ingin katakan selamat tinggal padamu, Aku tak ingin tetap sebagai teman Aku harus mengatakannya_

 _Watashi kimi no.._

 _Kimi no kotto zutto.._

 _Mae kara.._

 _SUKI DESHITA.."_

Air mata membasahi pipiku. Menetes hingga membasahi surat itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu…"

Tamat deh.

Maaf kalo kurang bagus, Newbie sih hehe :v boleh reviewnya yak. Oh iya kalo mau tau itu surat yang Kaori kasih itu dari kutipan lagu Supercell – Sayonara Memories, enak kok lagunya nyentuh juga :v b


End file.
